Percy Jackson and the Ring of Olympus
by PplusAforever
Summary: A sequel to Rebuilt that y'all probably didn't see coming! A Ring of Olympus was crafted. But why? Now it has gone missing, with the power to, naturally, destory the world. MUST READ OTHER STORIES FIRST! I really like the characters I came up with in my previous story, so I had to continue to be satisfied.


Percy Jackson and the Ring of Olympus

A/N A sequel y'all didn't know was coming! Might be stretching the believeability factor

Percy looked over to his right, then his left. Where was he?

"Thalia? Annabeth?"

No answer.

"Anyone?"

He frowned. What was going on.

"Perseuuuuuusssssss"

Percy reached for Riptide.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The voice didn't sound evil; it was soft and sweet, much like the sirens Percy had heard all those years ago, but...sweeter.

"Welcome to Thysìa, our young hero."

Percy's brow furowed even more. Thysìa meant "sacrifice" in Greek.

"It is a place for those who sacrifice themselves, for the right reasons. A place not mentioned in the tales of your ancestors"

"Why is it empty?"

"It is desolate, because you are the first hero to achieve this reward. Now come, feast with us"

A long, wooden table appeared, surrounded by a golden glow. Chicken, Turkey, ham, salads, and any food you could think of was piled on top. All blue. Percy sheathed his sword.

"I hate to sound un grateful, um, your higness? But I have some friends, family, even, who are waiting on me in Esylium. Could it be possible for me to go there?"

"You do not accept our hospitality?" The voice sighed "It is only what we expected. Lonliness is no way to spend your reward, but in our power, we cannot send you to another SPIRIT realm. However, we can return you to earth if you wil be needed."

Percy pondered this.

"How long has it been?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Time is different to us, however so your mind can comprehend:10, 15, maybe 20 earth years, even though you have been here a few mere minutes."

Percy bit his lip.

"Send me back."

"First, let me show you what has come to pass."

A glittering mirror-like screen shot up in front of Percy.

"This is happening, even as we speak."

"Gaaaarrrrreetttt!"

A woman's voice pierced the air, causing the sleeping man to wake, rub his eyes and groan.

"Yes, honey?"

"Come look what your son made on his report card!"

Garret got up and walked to the room his wife was in, contemplating that slightly annoying habit of hers. Whenever Persus Andrew Jackson got in trouble, he was always his son, but when he was being bragged on, Garret's wife gave herself the credit.

"There you go with the my son, again. It takes two to tango, Elly."

He kissed his wife, and took the paper from her hands.

"Let's see, B+, F-, C+, C-, and... F. When did they start giving F minuses?"

"Does it matter, Garret? Our son is failing two classes! It's unacceptable! We need to punish him so he doesn't do it anymore!"

"El, he's in the fifth grade! My dad-"

He choked up a little.

"My dad," he started again, regaining his voice, "he had even worse grades sometimes, but he turned out to have a great life. The best we can do is help him through his dyslexia, and, and...just give him a break, El."

Elly Jackson frowned, and leaned into her husband's body, who wrapped his arms around her. She was beautiful at 5'7, with long, very curly black hair, and the perfect blue eyes to go with her roundish, but not chubby, face. Her slim form fit perfectly in his arms.

"I know, Garret, I-I just want him to have a good life, make friends, be accepted. I just want what's best for him!"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shhh, honey, I know, it's okay. Don't cry,"

gods, woman could be so emotional.

"We can still provide a great life for him and the twins."

She nodded. He held her up, and wiped the tears from her face..

"Just trust me."

"I do, Garret, I do."

Just then, the doorbell rang

"I'll get it," Elly volunteered.

Garret sat on the edge of their bed as she checked on it.

"Garret!"

Elly's voice sounded distressed.

"Is everything okay?" Garret asked, concerned, as he came to the door. When he saw who it was, he stopped.

Oh, gods.

"Dad?"

Percy stood in the doorway, looking his son over.

"Garret, what's going on? How is your father standing in our doorway?"

"Dad?"

Percy took that as an invitation to come in.

"Good Zeus, Garret, I've got so much to talk with you about!"

Percy was smiling, but Garret could see sorrow hidden behind his eyes.

"Dad? I-is mom with you, as well? How are you even here? Where have you been?"

"Well, Garret, we can think Zeus that I'm here, but there is a slight hitch with that. Zeus is missing."

"What? Hold up, Dad, start from the beginning."

So Percy related what had happened when he died.

"I went to Olympus to ask Zeus if he would be able to send me to be with your mother, Annabeth, and my parents, of course, but he was missing. Posideon said he has been gone for nearly a month."

"Why haven't they requested a quest from Camp?" Elly inquired

Percy glanced at her.

"Well, my dad said that this time, even the Fates cannot control what is about to happen. Which, naturally, would be the end of the world. He mentioned something about a ring."

Garret mumbled.

"Ring of Olympus"

Suddenly, his body went limp. He fell forward, and the air crackled with lightning. Garret's mouth opened, but it was not his voice.

"The Ring of Olympus has been lost.

It was a mistake that has a great cost

Death will re-claim the thief that walks

Fear will silence the one who stalks

There is but one path to save the world

At the end, there is a girl

The one who will continue, or end

And discover that some rules are meant to bend."

Garret collapsed again.

"What happened to him?!" Demanded Elly.

"You, my dear," responded Percy, "just witnessed a Prophecy."

"Is he okay? What's going to happen?"

Percy looked at her grimly.

"You just got the quest you wanted."

A/N only thing I'm going to say is, this might be the one story where I stretch the beleivability factor, plotwise. Please review.


End file.
